Warriors Diary
by ivyclan moonblossom
Summary: Diary of cats. WARNING-Random
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN WARRIORS I AM JUST THE BIGGEST SUPERFAN ****EVER!**

Diary for today is: Lionblaze

Dear Diary,

Today I woke up, ate 3 mice, and pestered the apprentices. Then I took a really long nap. Next I went "hunting" and had one of my admirers catch many mice so I get praised from the clan. After that I messed up Jayfeathers herbs.

-Lionblaze

**Let me know what you think so PLEASE REVIEW click the it CLICK IT 8) (insert kit eyes here)pwease…**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING.I got 3 whole reviews**** overnight****.Im not worthy :''''') I'm SO happy I'm gonna make this a Tigerstar diary.**

This diary is: Tigerstar

Dear Dearest Dreamy Diary3,

Today I woke up and took Hawkfrosts IPod to listen to Justin is so hot not as hot as you diary but… then I had to go destroy the Starclan fresh-kill pile, so I replaced it with dung. After that I gambled all of Starclans mice in poker but I lost. Next I bought my prom dress. I was so amazed they had just what I wanted, a dress that looked like was dipped in glue then only cost $999,999,999,999,999(I hope Yellowfang will ask me to prom ) Finally I messed up Jayfeather herbs.

-Tigerstar

**I need cats and ideas PWEASE REVIEW PWIESE. (Insert kit eyes) I know it's not long I can't do long very well but I will try…Sorry **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm gonna say it right out loud I DON'T OWN WARRIORS I AM JUST THE BIGGEST SUPERSUPERSUPER FAN EVER!**

**WOW I am so blessed… so many reviews**

**Anyway as requested the most here's… Spottedleaf**

**(Note I REALLY don't like Justin bieber)**

**Today's diary is: ****Spottedleaf**

Dear Diary,

Today I sat and wished I could date the hottest sweetest cat ever Breezepelt. While I was lost in thought I walked of a cliff. Then I filled out an online dating site here's the info.

_Name: Spotted N. leaf_

_Status: Single since 1700 _(lied it's actually 1200)

_Age: 9999999999999999999 Moons _(again much higher)

_Fave past time: reading_

_Fave movie: bringing a flashlight and reading_

_Fave animal: book_

_Fave accessory: book and wide-eyed black rimmed nerd glasses._

When I submitted this I got a 100% match of …** CROWFEATHER! 3 3**

Next I rererereread my 999,999,999page textbook on useless Deathberry stems. Then I ate some fresh-kill and it tasted exceptionally delicious .So I looked it up using my 9,999,999 pound travel size easy to carry science lab and guess what!It was Tigerstars dung. Finally I messed up Jay feathers herbs

**Was this long and funny enough for you? A lot of people wanted Spottedleaf so…Any ideas? Let me know**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok people I know EVERYONE wants Jayfeathers diary but I'm gonna wait SO STOP ASKING PLEASE.**

**Today's diary is: ****Firsetar**

Dear Diary,

Today I finally finished the Twilight series for the 99,999,999th time nothing special. Next I bought my prom dress it had Pokémon all over it. Then I played PtctbgE (Pokémon trading card the best game EVER!)Next I watched all the videos of Pokémon it only took 9,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 hours! Later I checked on Facebook only a few things changed

_Sandstorm: Firestar you are so annoying this is __OVER!_

_Dustpelt and 9,999,999 other people like this_

_Firestar: Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuu_

_Firestar and Graystripe like this_

_Sandstorm: How did you even GET to be leader?_

_Tigerstar and 9,999,999 other people like this_

Finally I messed up Jayfeathers herbs.


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE BIG NEWS: Go to .com and make an account if you do I'll give you a plushie PLEASE P.S. please be a kit one of the cats is having kits…**

**SOOOOO SORRY I have been very busy but that's no excuse… **

**Today's diary is: ****Breezepelt **

Dear Diary,

Today I bought my 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,998th Mirror, now I can wallpaper the den. Next I made a Facebook 10 seconds later I had a few pointless comments.

Name: B z. Pelt

Age: 8,999,876,543,210 monz

Birthday: -

Status: Singl

Gender: Shect

Profile pic: (to ugly to show)

_Heatherfu_r-WHAT DO YOU MEAN SINGLE!

_Lionblaze_ likes this

_Hollyleaf_ –ummmmmmmmmm

Llamacarl-MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW

**Today's 2****nd**** Diary:**** Some newborn kit**

Mew Mewary,

Mew mew mew! mewmewmew mewmew. Mew

mewmewmewmewmewmewmewmew mewmewmewmewmewmewmewmew

I messed up Jayfeathers herbs!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi I posted like 5 min ago and instantly it was on like the 4****th**** page *sigh*(the address is Ivyclan- .com no spaces)**

**Also I'm sad cause I might be moving **

**Today's diary is****: Yellowfang**

**Bramblexsquirell 4 Eva!**

Dear Diary,

PROM SOON!I made a list of who to ask and now it's down to Tigerstar or Breezepelt. So here's a preview of my prom dress. Imagine all the shadows mixed together into a dress. I hope my date doesn't wear glue or ESPECIALLY GLITTER/SPARCLES. I'm not the only one nervous about my date there's a giant Facebook page for it and one for who gets to ask out Lionblaze.

LIONBLAZE IS MINE! (9,999,888 pages)

Loveable

I?

O?

N?

B?

L?

Annoying

Z?

E?

-Lionblazelvr1298

He is the blaze of lions

-HeYYYYYY1460

Most cats reaction 2 my dress X 7(

-vfhs;vfud;v

Any way I don't get it half the "lovers"were Lionblaze and Breezepelt… then I replaced the dark Forest freshkill pile with I Dyed Tigerstars fur pink and green :D.

Finally I messed up Jayfeathers herbs

**So ya next reviewers get a plushie and there review answerd in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY .I havn't updated in 4ever but I've been moving and that's been crazy.**

Todys diary is: Sandstorm/ recommended by Heatherflower is BACK

Dear Diary,

Guess what…PROM!Its in the ThunderClan dung pile! Anyway Ivyclanmoonblossoms next few posts will be of the prom and setting it up. Anyway I am wring Thank You notes to lots of .Anyway

Dear FIRESTAR,

Thank you for BEING LAZY. It has really helped me HATE YOU. In the future it will help me KILL YOU. 

Sincerely

Sandstorm

Dear MOUSE ,

Thank you for BEING YUMMY. It has really helped me EAT YOU. In the future it will help me KILL YOU. 

Sincerely

Sandstorm

Then I messed up Jayfeathers herbs


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guuuyz! Anyway here we go!**

SHOW SOME RESPECT FOR AN ELDER!What's that? A cue card Mousefur and I won Ivyclanmoonblossoms 1st warrior contest so I get to talk about the prom oh yippy . So the clans, Starclan and The Dark Forest (yes I know about them I'm not an idiot well maybe I am but so?)Are having their own proms. I HATE PROM. I'm in charge of making the "punch" it's a mix of Deathberries, Catmint, and Yarrow. Hey look its Brokenstar! Hey look its Brokenstar!

**COMMERCIAL TIME**

(Random cats come out arm-in-arm in hula skirts and coconuts.)

_Catmint Catmint oh how we love Catmint ;yum yum yum! (Repeats WAY TOO MUCH)(all cats passout)__CATMINT GETSOME AT A STORE NEAR YOU_

We come in to see a dead Brokenstar, a happy Yellowfang, and a Mousefur staring at Brokenstars dress.

"So that was just an accident GET OFF ME!(Yellowfang is bowing and thanking Mousefur)Yea GET AWAY NOW… I don't care Ivyclanmoonblossom wants me to talk more."

Mousefur Gets high on catmint.

Mousefur messes up Jayfeathers herbs then eats them like normal.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took me so long but my annoying brother has been taking the computer to get on dumb stuff. On top of that I'm MOVING! :(**

**THE BIG 50! 50 Reviews. I will make a 50 reviews party to RSVP or with a Create a cat for my story. Also if u review your email I will email u Ur plushies and tickets to u. WOOT 50! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED ever! XD This story is written in toggle case with purposefully misspelled words and even worse grammar than I have.**

**Meet my friends Shimmerpool and Rosestar!**

**Shimmerpool: HI!1! 1111111hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hola **

**R: They got hyped on catmint backstage.**

**So the moment you have all been waiting for the JAYFEATHER DIARY!**

dEAR dIARY,

oNE WORD annialation! cURRENTLY i AM WRITING THIS IN cRAYON. f IS 4 FRIENDS WHO DO STUF TOGETHR U EZ 4 U ND MEEEEEEEEEEEE.

(5 HOURS LATER)(jAYFEATHER IS LYING ON MOSS HE IS PASSED OUT)

…catmint… give it 2 me my catmint! …

oTHER CATS: -.-

fIRST ON MY LIST IS lIONBLAZE WHO MESSED UP MY HERBS! (mAGIC SCREEN COMES DOWN AND WE SEE lIONBLAZE ROLLING AROUND IN jAYFEATHERS HERBS CONVENIENTLY CHOWING DOWN ON yARROW, dEATHBERRIES AND cATMINT.)

sO LETS GO!

pLACE :WARRIORS DEN

sETTING :lIONBLAZE IS ON A THRONE BEING FANNED WHILE RANDOM SHE-CATS PLEDGE THERE UNDENYING LOVE TO HIM.

jAYFEATHER POOFS LIONblaze iN AS WELL as the she-cats.

J: Lionblaze pick a she-cat

L: ok u (points)

All others WHAT!

Random she-cat pointed to: u mousebrain foxheart IM A TOM!

(In background we see Lionblaze be destroyed times and counting)

J: Well … That was fun

Gangsta Jayfeathers twin: You just got owned and anniolated!

**Ok so that was one Jayfeather diary more will come I promise. Don't for get to create a cat or RSVP for the party fanfic, yourself. Will be funny! XXD**

**Anyway  
>REVIEW!<strong>

**(shoots Lionblaze 4 the 99999999999999999999999999999**

****

****

**Time)**

**Bye you-**

**Gangsta Jayfeather:U just got oooooowwwwwwwwwwnd **i

i


	10. Chapter 10

**A****/N I REALLY need a reader who KNOWS good grammar and could be a Beta reader. Certain people were flaming me telling me I was writing troll fics and shouldn't write anymore. Not to mention my spell check is messed up and changing all my stuff. So if you think I shouldn't continue this let me know in your review. So I will start answering reviews (for REAL this time I PROMISE!) I will try to update every other week but I don't know how a beta reader would fit into that. Also it is my dream to have someone make a fan art of my fanfics so if anyone can draw or at least make a line could you at least ****try**** to make a fan art? **

**Well just a FYI I do still like hearing your opinions for the sequel but I have gotten about 9 Warriors Diary 2 so here is a list of ideas. Once I narrow down a poll will be posted. The ideas already reviewed are **_Warriors Journals, Warriors Diary 2, Warriors Diary Collections, Secrets of the Warrior Cats, __the__ Sequel to the Warriors Diaries, Warriors Write Diaries, If only you knew, and Party kitties: Diary addition. _**Or I could just not make a sequel. The big prize isn't decided at the moment gut don't expect some huge thing.**

**Thanks to my Chappie 11 reviewers Mothstar, Iceshadow of Shadowclan,**** and ****Nightstar of frostclan**. **Also thanks a bunch to Iceshadow of Shadowclan for reminding me that A/N's are NOT allowed as a chapter. You all get a Jayfeather cleaning up herbs plushie! **

Today's diary is: *drum roll* the one and only…

Lionblaze (again)

Dear Diary,

Today I took Dovepaw out for some "hunting practice". It involved 999 explosives, 99 snipers, and me breaking 9999 she-cats hearts (plus one tom). Well after Dovepaw FINALY caught a mouse she went and looked for some prom dresses. I then went and destroyed the life of some random apprentice by telling them they were "special" just because they could breathe. After that I took one of those quizzes that tell your personality. NO THEY AREN'T FOR GIRLS! Here are my answers.

Quiz: _Am I a Cute G__irl?_

_Do people appreciate your smile?___**Rarely**

_Are you chubby? _**HELL YA!**

_What compliments do you generally receive from __guys__?_ **Hot, sexy, gorgeous, ect.**

_Do people say that you are a snob?_ **ALL THE TIME!**

_Do you take care of your hair and skin?_ **NO! And I have 9999 mates**

_What is your daily makeup like? _**WAY TOO MUCH!**

_Do guys offer to drop you somewhere?_ **No! Wait…**

_Do you have a lot of guy friends and girl friends?_ **Too many**

_Do others forgive you easily for your mistakes?_ **No. You kill 9,999,999 cats and all of a sudden you're on Starclans Most Wanted!**

RESULTS:

.You sure as Dark Forest aint a pretty girl.

.If you're a tom you MOST DEFINITELY ARENT PRETTY

.You are uglier than Sandstorm, Breezepelt, Crookedstar, Crowfeather, Firestar, Yellowfang, and Runningnose COMBINED!

Then I messed up Jayfeathers herbs.

-**Lionblaze**

**A/N WOW! Haven't written for Warriors in FOREVER! Ok things to remember are REVIEW PLEASE, Fanart of any Fanfics, REVIEW PLEASE, Beta Reader, REVIEW PLEASE, Should I keep making this?, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Ivyclanmoonblossom**


	11. Chapter 11

Warriors Diary

Entry #13

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is ivyclan moonblossom wanting to thank Mosstail-Jaywing for being my BETA READER OF INFINITE AWESOMENESS! Thank you so very very much to my reviewers Bluestar4eva, Iceshadow911247, Zestia240, Dancingpeace and Mosstail-Jaywing. You each get a Lionblaze with love letters plushie. HERE'S Warriors Diary!**

_**Beta Note: Hey, it's Mosstail-Jaywing! I wanted to say that it is an honor to beta read this story! Enjoy!**_

Today's diary entry is: Scourge!

Dear Diary,

Today I decided to try and take over the forest (again) for the 999,999,999th time. Then I looked at my email.

Inbox:

One message from: Firestar

One message from: Crowfeather

One message from: Starclan

999,999,999 messages from: Facebook

I opened the message from Firestar.

To: Scourgethepwninkiller darkforestwannabe. com,

CC: WTFaremypawsblack shadowclanclowns. com,

Imascrewdupmenopwzlshe-cat riverclanissomezdup . com,

Dawindyone diecrowfeather . com

From: Imstillakittypet thisclanhasadumbname. com

Subject: A Request

Hey guys, can you please not attack or try to take over my clan this Friday? After we moved to the lake our life got all boring and filled with pissed off Dark Forest cats so I'm going on a cruise to the Caribbean with my clan.

Thanks, Firestar. ;)

Next, I looked at the message from Crowfeather.

To: Scourgethepwninkiller darkforestwannabe. com

From: Ihaveamillionmates diecrowfeather. com

Subject: Can I?

Hey Scourge,

Well, since you and your cats are in the forest every day now, I was wondering if I could come visit your she-cats and "introduce" myself. If you say no, I will still come because I have been in tons of forbidden marriages.

(A/N: Did that confuse anyone else?)

I replied,

To: Ihaveamillionmates diecrowfeather. com

From: Scourgethepwninkiller darkforestwannabe. com

Subject: RE: Can I?

Ah, well…

Sure, why not, we _need_ more kits anyway.

Scourge

I finally looked at the one from Starclan.

To: Scourgethepwninkiller darkforestwannabe. com

From: Whatdoyoumeanweredead alltheclansarescrewedup. com

Subject: Wanna take over?

Yo, Scourge!

If you wanna take over the clans, go ahead. They've gotten really f***ed up since they came to the lake.

Starclan

Then I messed up Jayfeather's herbs.

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Warriors Diary

Chapter 12

Today's Diary is: Hawkfrost

Dear Diary,

Today Tigerstar fought a Big Mac. Yes, it's as crazy as it sounds. He had come down from the Dark Forest to talk to Blackstar about prom preparations but he just haaaaaaad to stop at the McDonalds. While we were waiting in line he started looking at those little Happy Meal toy things they had on display. Apparently they were some My Little Pony, Littlest Pet Shop, and Pokémon who were giving him the stink eye. While Tigerstar growled at a Charzard and Firestar made out with his Pikachu, Leopardstar bought her 999th Fish sandwich which kept up the line even more since they had to catch the fish. Somehow or another in the 5-10 minutes it took me to buy some burgers Tigerstar was fighting a tiny plastic Magicarp. And losing. The sad part was the Magicarp was just using splash which failed each time. I tossed Tiggeystar his Big Mac and in the next second he was fighting it. A Big Mac. Next thing we know, some pickles were being thrown at him like ninja stars and the ketchup covered his fur. It is highly possible he is crazy. After we got there, half of Shdowclan started licking at Tigerstars fur. Apparently the smell also attracted a bear which kinda destroyed the camp… Long story short they're staying with Thunderclan now. Apparently all of this was necessary so Tiggey could borrow Blackstars sparkle eyeshadow and a neon pink wig. I am seriously doubting any relationship I may have to him.

Then we messed up Jayfeathers herbs.


End file.
